The present disclosure relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to beam switch and beam failure recovery.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, or power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include fourth generation (4G) systems such as Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems employing LTE technology (e.g., technologies utilizing licensed spectrum LTE protocols or versions of LTE protocols customized for use wholly or partially in the unlicensed spectrum), LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) systems, or LTE-A Pro systems, and fifth generation (5G) systems which may be referred to as New Radio (NR) systems, which may be employed in the unlicensed spectrum including frequency bands traditionally used by Wi-Fi technology (e.g., technology using IEEE 802.11 communication protocol). These systems may employ technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), or discrete Fourier transform-spread-OFDM (DFT-S-OFDM). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations or network access nodes, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
Some wireless communications systems may support beamformed transmissions and multi-beam operation for communications between a base station and a UE. In some cases, an active beam pair between the base station and the UE may become misaligned, which may result in beam or communication failure. The base station and the UE may perform a beam management procedure such as beam switch procedure or a beam failure recovery procedure to mitigate the beam or communication failure. The beam management procedures may be associated with additional overhead and increased latency.